


m i s t a k e ? ?

by goldenbird69



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Beach House, Cara Delevingne/Margot Robbie - Freeform, Cargot, F/F, Margot Robbie - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vacation, cara delevingne - Freeform, eventually haha, gxg, obviously lmao, to Barcelona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenbird69/pseuds/goldenbird69
Summary: "You should fuck her.""She's married."The Suicide Squad cast decided to spend a week at a mansion they rented located in Barcelona. It has everything they could ask for, except one thing, 10 rooms and 11 people. This means two will have to share, which leads to a week full of surprises. But should the choices made be considered just fun? Or mistakes?





	m i s t a k e ? ?

Cara wakes up at the crack of dawn that day, excited to get a week off from shooting. David Ayer, the director, was opposed to the idea at first, but as soon and he figured out that he would have the week off too, he agreed.

After weeks of planning, the cast decided on a large house, which could easily be considered a mansion, which had a big pool and a nice view of the beach.

They didn't look to much at the inside when they were on the website, because all they really cared about was the beach, and Barcelona in general, but they were sure it'd be fine.

Cara walks out of her trailer and smells the early morning breeze, and sees Jay and Jai walking out of their trailers as well. They have their suitcases and they wave at her.

When she walks back inside to get her suitcases, she realizes that she's not going to see her little trailer for a full seven days. It's weird to her that she almost considers it home now.

Walking back outside she sees almost everyone else up and out on the concrete, chatting and waiting to leave. She walks and joins them.

"I'm getting the top bunk," She hears Jai say as she nears him. "you're just gonna have to sleep on the bottom."

"Like I said," Will snaps back, "we don't have to worry about that. I'm pretty sure we're all getting our own rooms."

"Whatever."

"Hey Cara!"

"Hi guys," she says, smiling weakly. She's not used to waking up this early and would rather have been sleeping right now. The sun is just starting to come up, and it's still a little chilly outside.

Karen joins them from her trailer, then Margot, and Cara would be damned if she didn't look as pretty as she did with full makeup in the middle of the day. She shut her thoughts up though, she had a girlfriend, and Margot was married for god's sake. But still-

"What time is it?" She hears Joel ask, and her head turns to look at him.

"You woke up with the rest of us, you should know what time it is, dumbass."

"Okay, damn!" Joel's head turns to the side and his face crumples like he just smelled something bad. "You obviously didn't get enough sleep."

"Obviously."

"Okay you guys, can you quit flirting for just a second?" Will asks, and Cara rolls her eyes. She sees Margot chuckle from behind him. "Our ride is here."

An old, dirty, almost broken down bus pulls up slowly in front of them.

"That's our ride?" Jai mumbles. Everyone hears him.

"Yup," Will smirks, "top grade and ready to take us to the airport. Anyone who complains can stay here. Starting with you." He points to Jai.

"Nah mate. I'm gonna be the first one on this shitty bus 'cause it sounds ten times better than staying here with the crew for a week."

Jai climbs on first, as promised, and the rest get on right after they store their belongings in the compartment under the bus.

When Cara gets on, the only seat left is next to Joel.

"Fuck!" She growls, and Joel looks up and smiles the most fake smile Cara has ever seen.

"Come on Cara! We're best friends! Come sit down," he says to her, patting the seat next to him.

"I fucking hate you," she says with a smile, pushing him so that she has more room.

-

The bus ride seems to take hours, and Cara and Joel get into countless little arguments, but soon they reach the airport, and board the plane.

When Cara gets on, there's only one seat left, next to Joel.

-

After the longest plane ride Cara swears she's ever been on, they finally, finally make it to the house on another shitty bus that they took from the airport.

Everyone doesn't even get their suitcases off the bus before running in to check the place out.

It's so huge, and the pool in the back is magnificent. The kitchen is fully equipped, the dining room is big, and the couches are so soft. On the second floor, there's a pool table and a flat screen TV, almost as big as the wall itself. There are also long couches against three out of four of the walls. On each floor is five bedrooms, each with their own bathroom.

"This place is the shit," Joel says, sneaking up so quietly behind Cara that she jumps. "You had better pick a room fast, though, you don't want to be stuck with me again."

She laughs in his face. "There's rooms for everybody, remember?"

"Nope," he puts his hands on his hips. "Will was wrong, there's ten rooms, and eleven of us. So, I'm gonna go get my stuff from the bus, and maybe you can shut your pretty little mouth and come with me."

"Fuck you."

-

When Cara finally makes her way outside, everyone has come and gone and gotten their stuff. The only ones left and her and Margot. Great.

Cara gets her suitcases out and helps Margot with hers.

"I guess we're the only ones left, huh," Margot says to her, closing the door to the compartment.

"I guess."

"We'd better go inside though. Jai has probably found a way to claim two rooms by now," she says, putting her blonde hair behind her ear. Cara laughs.

When they get inside, to Cara's surprise, there actually is one room left. She's happy at first but then she remembers. One room. One. Two people. Shit.

The room is on the second floor, which is cool because you can see the beach better from there but still. She has to share a room with Margot and the thought of that doesn't seem like it would end well.

"I guess we'll have to share then," Margot states, like they both didn't already know. "That's fine! We'll have each other's company, it'll be fun!"

Cara loves her optimism, but she's still extremely nervous. There's only one bed.

"I know, but there's a couch," Margot says, walking inside and placing her suitcase on the ground. Cara guesses she said the last part out loud. Hopefully only the last part.

"One of us could sleep on the couch, or we could just both sleep on the bed, there's enough space."

It is a big bed. It looks even bigger than a kind size. Cara wonders what that's called, but then she wonders how she's going to get through this week is she sleeps with Margot Robbie every night.

-

After everyone's unpacked, they all go to dinner then come back and drink and watch movies and play pool until late at night.

When it's time to sleep, that's when Cara's mood plummets. She hopes it isn't noticeable, but she honestly wishes she had her own room. It's nothing against Margot, she would love sharing a room with her, if there were two beds.

"I'll sleep on the side closest to the closet, if that's okay with you," Margot suggests, interrupting Cara's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's fine," she says back, heading for the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

Once she's out, Margot is changed and laying on the bed, on her phone. Cara goes to put her clothes in the closet when Margot speaks.

"If you're not okay with this I can sleep on that little couch over there."

Cara stops hanging up her shirt and turns around. "I'm okay with it if you are," she says, smiling. "It's honestly fine."

Margot smiles back and goes back to looking at her phone. Cara thinks her eyes are beautiful then catches herself and turns back around.

It's not fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!! There’ll definitely be more in the future ;^)))


End file.
